milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Milo Murphy's Law Wiki:Fan fiction
The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki is dedicated to providing information relating to the show Milo Murphy's Law, currently seen on Disney XD. This information covers the episodes, songs, people, places, and other items seen in the episodes. The wiki also references interviews, articles and press releases to supply more details about the episodes, as well as the cast and crew of the show. With a show this good, people naturally want to add to it, and many come up with their own episodes, songs, people, places and inventions. When they do this, it's called "fan-fiction". If they draw a picture that's inspired by the show, it's called "fan-art". Since the goal of this wiki is to be as accurate as possible based on what's seen in the episodes, we need to keep fan-fiction separate. Fan-art is discussed further on the fan-art page. Fan-fiction websites If you're reading this page, chances are you've been directed here because what you added was fan-fiction. As you've just seen, this wiki has a different goal. Since we don't want to squash creativity, read on to learn about better places to show off your stories. The two websites that we recommend for fan-fiction ("fanon") are: # Archive of Our Own, a newer fan-work website. # The Phineas and Ferb FanFiction Archive on FanFiction.net, the largest and most popular fan fiction website in the world. There are probably many more, but they will get you started, and you shouldn't have any problem finding an audience for your creations. Several relationship stories are held on "FanFiction.net" and Archive of Our Own for Milo Murphy's Law, mostly for Cavendish and Dakota and for various permutations of Milo, Melissa, Zack, and Amanda. The sites do have stories containing more mature subject matter, so it is recommended to use the menus at the top of the page on FanFiction.net, or the "Ratings" criterion at the right of the page at Archive of Our Own, to filter stories based on your age and/or interests. What constitutes fan-fiction? The short answer is: "anything that you didn't see happen in an episode". Examples include: # Stories that expand on an event seen in an episode. A story of how Sheriff Murphy founded his city seen in "The Race" would be fan-fiction, because those events do not appear in the episode. # Putting the characters of Milo Murphy's Law into another famous story, like having Milo meet the Doctor of Doctor Who (called variously a "crossover" or an "AU"). This differs from allusions, such as in "The Doctor Zone Files". # Creating a completely new story that isn't a crossover into another story or expanding on something that's been seen in an episode. For example, Cavendish and Dakota marry and start a family. Retrieving your fan-fiction Fan-fiction that is added to an existing article is usually just undone. Fan-fiction that was created as a new page is usually deleted. If what you posted was removed and you didn't save a copy on your own computer, you can still retrieve it. At the top of each page is the History button. If you click on that button, you will see a list of all the changes that have been made. Find the time stamp of when you posted your work and click on it. The wiki will bring up the version of the page from that time. You can then highlight what you need and make a copy of it. It is recommended that you immediately save it on your own computer in case something happens when you try to add it to the fan-fiction websites. Alternatives to fan-fiction If you are not sure that you want to create your own fan-fiction, there's a world of possibilities where you can help. Some places you can check to see what needs improving are: * — a list of pages that have not been created yet. The higher the number of links in parentheses, the more pages that are already trying to link to them. Creating a Wanted Page means you will be the first to work on that subject. * — a page has been created, but no other pages link to it. See if you can find a page that needs to link to that orphaned page. * — these pages are usually stubs and could use more information. * Uncategorized and — Each page and file should have at least one category. See if you can fill them in. ---- ---- To recommend additional topics that need to be included on this Help page, list them on the Discussion page. category:Help